


【羞水】棉毛衫和两种牛奶的味道

by Mudan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudan/pseuds/Mudan





	【羞水】棉毛衫和两种牛奶的味道

姜承録第一次陪他回黄冈过年，咳咳，其实也不是什么大不了的事儿。

喻文波也不过提前一个月铁公鸡拔毛给两人订好了头等舱的机票，然后三通电话五次强调让老妈务必把他房间的什么柴犬棕熊乱七八糟的公仔全都给收起来。哦，顺便把床头墙上并排贴着的德莱文跟锐雯的海报也小心撕下来吧，仔细点叠好，放进书桌右手边最下边那层的抽屉里，注意别压着了。

找了个人高马大的洋媳妇儿这么有排面的事，他还没想好怎么跟爹娘解释，支支吾吾地就先当队友给介绍了。喻爸喻妈很是喜欢这个高高瘦瘦斯文乖巧的韩国青年，一见面就拉着双手夸，搞得姜承録还怪不好意思，低头眯着眼笑出两颗白白的大兔牙，看得未来的岳父岳母更是欢喜，本想夹给儿子的精选五花肉筷锋一转直直地送进了小姜的碗里。

喻文波佯装吃醋地嗷了一声，又去盘中扒拉出一块更大的蘸了蘸汁儿夹给他shy哥。嘴巴撅得老高，精致而少年气的眉毛却高高挑起，眼神亮晶晶，姜承録一下子就读懂了小恋人藏在趾高气昂的架势下小心翼翼的示好和探询。

网瘾少年总有见生人害羞的毛病，更何况还是心上人的父母。姜承録话都没说出口，手上手指已经绞了个九转十八弯，嘴角抿了又抿，终是鼓起勇气抬头，看向这朴实平凡却温暖耀眼的一家人。

“很喜欢…谢谢叔叔、阿姨……谢谢Jackey。”

酒足饭饱，喻妈体谅外国人小姜不太能看懂那些个博大精深的语言节目，又心疼少小离家打职业昼伏夜出长不高的儿子，也没拉着两只小的一起看春晚，吃完年夜饭就打发他们洗澡换上新内衣裤早些睡去。

看着一高一矮准备离开的两个乖巧背影又把儿子喊住，塞过去一杯热牛奶让睡前喝。

再长长，争取长得跟小姜一样高，多精神啊。

………妈！！！

姜承録先洗，洗完呆在浴室里抖落抖落喻妈妈帮他买的棉毛衫棉毛裤天人斗争了一番，还是决定遵从本心穿回自带的睡衣裤。潮流猛男姜承録，冬凉十月穿拖孩漏脚踝的存在，向来要风度不要温度，不怎么能接受这种厚厚的，臃肿的，纯棉的，妈妈的乖崽儿专属的东西。

这观点一直保留到浴室门打开，浑身上下熏得粉腾腾的喻文波裹在满团热气中向他怀里砸来。喻妈妈爱子心切，慈母手中钱，化作儿子身上铁憨憨似的老头儿棉毛衫，又因为纯棉的质地格外柔软，反差而显得可爱起来。是简单的浅灰色，衬得他杰克弟弟的皮肤愈白，颧骨两颊的绯色也更显眼，衣袖长长长，只露出几截手指尖儿扒拉着袖口不让滑下。弟弟的身上还带着沐浴露浅浅的蜂蜜味道和刚刚下肚些微残留在嘴角的热牛奶，未散的热气氤氲，勾勒出一个很乖很乖的小孩模样儿。

其实波波在他跟前本就是很乖很乖的啊。第一次滚到床上的时候，还鼓着腮帮骂骂咧咧地说爷要在上边，并紧双腿万般不配合。可真当姜承録无奈叹气想抽身下床的时候，小孩儿又赶忙爬到床边搂住他的腰不撒，方才鬼喊鬼叫的大嗓门全都收敛了，代之以小小声，讷讷地还带着水汽，说shy哥你来吧，我会听话的，你让我做什么就做什么……

姜承録是个吃软不吃硬的性格，当成天装得跟个纸老虎一样硬邦邦的小恋人洗白白只剩柔软和奶香窝在他怀里的时候，那真是，整个姜都被吃得死死的了。他们挤在不大却很暖和的被窝里，姜承錄压在他身上，伏首去吻他。

体贴的熊仔先歪头细致地替弟弟舔掉嘴角挂着的牛奶渍，才用兔牙去啃咬那两片令熊垂涎的薄薄唇肉。舌头伸进去的时候喻文波很是配合地张口含住，还自觉阖上微微沾着点儿水汽的睫毛，双臂搂住上单男友的宽肩，压低了声音呻吟出来。

这是喻文波从小睡到大的床，算不上很宽敞，却特别的软，他的父母很少言及爱，可波波确确实实是在爱里长大的小孩。此刻两人的体重堆叠，深深陷在正中间，一吻终了，姜承録想撑起双臂分开些距离都有些吃力。杰克弟弟潮红的脸蛋陷在枕头里，眼睛微眯，圆领的灰色棉毛衫太过宽松，拉拉扯扯露出小半个圆润的肩头。他明明已被操开，两人出去开房胡天胡地时也会很浪荡 ，今天却因为时间和地点的缘故久违地羞涩起来，姜承録身下梆硬，心底却柔软得一塌糊涂。

手上动作也放轻，修长手指滑落到弟弟腰间拽着松紧的裤腰慢慢往下褪。可这老式棉毛裤竟是个收裤脚的，心急的熊仔只得老实坐起，将小恋人的脚踝捧到手中才好将这贴身的棉裤脱下。喻文波个子不高，支撑着这不高的个头的双腿也是细细的，皮肉白嫩不爱长毛，褪完裤脚姜承録也没舍得放下。顺手抬起分开抗在了自己两边的肩膀上，还侧过脸咬了一口精致的右脚踝。喻文波像被捏住了尾巴的猫，“啊”了一声，脑袋都从枕头上往下滑了些。他shy哥在床上的风格跟峡谷里差不多，蛮得很，纵是已经做好准备要被按住狠操一顿，可陡然挨上这么花里胡哨的调情，他还是有些扛不住啊。两腿间原本就蠢蠢欲动的小兄弟率先跳了出来，姜承録自然发现了，于是笑他，坦诚得可爱。摩挲着喻文波小腿肚的手也懂事儿地去抚问起那小兄弟来。小兄弟吃了第一上单亲手伺候的buff，一下儿胀成了大兄弟，当然跟姜承録那根比起来还是个弟弟。姜承錄低下身子，第一次仔细观察这秀气的小弟弟，才发觉一直以来都多有冷落疏忽，下了决心今天要给以补偿。

喻文波下半身光溜溜，上身着着的灰色老头衫滑上到肚脐，只有手指还老实扒着过长的袖口。迟迟不见姜承録动作，吃力地嗷起身子想看看他在搞什么名堂，就被姜承録张嘴往里含他阴茎的画面刺激得整个儿失力倒下，啊——

这是他的小兄弟第一次进到什么温暖湿润的地方，才相信坊间传说的什么处男秒射所言非虚，也太爽歪歪，而且那还是他shy哥的嘴……喻文波只觉得自己的鼻子都不够呼吸了，茫然地张着嘴，大口大口吸着气。姜承録的唇肉感十足，果然很舒服，具体舒服在哪儿喻文波也说不出，只愣愣地呆在他嘴里一动都不敢动，就感觉自己要被他含化了……

姜承録等了半会儿也不见喻文波动作，只好自己动口好速战速决进入正题。他其实也不会什么技巧，奈何敌人实在太过稚嫩，试着吞吐了一下腰就软了，拽着过长袖口的手又来抓他的脑袋，不知道是要拽离还是要抓着往自己阴茎上按。

喻文波一双小细腿蜷起，把上单哥哥夹在中间，姜承録便从善如流就着这个姿势用嘴去操那个初次开荤的青涩阴茎。一下比一下深，一直吞到喉咙口，听到喻文波嗓子都捏尖了的满足喘息。帮人做口活，生理上能获得的快感着实有限，可被弟弟越夹越紧的腿紧紧锁在中间，他的心理又酥又痒都快要飘起。姜承録吞吐得越来越快，还坏心眼地用兔牙装作不经意地去磨杰克弟弟激动得肿到最大仍干净秀气的阴茎，活色生香，自己的那根儿也早跟着动情，翘起老高老高。

喻文波叫声越来越大，越来越不受控的浪，一手去捂都捂不住，另一只抓着姜承録脑袋的手揪紧了上单爸爸毛茸茸的头发。姜承録知他是快要到了，打定主意要吞下弟弟的弟弟初次“开荤”缴出的童子精，头皮却被他用了狠力的手揪得发疼。

嘴里刚松开，小小喻便迫不及待地射了出来。一小半喷溅在姜承録脸颊唇边，一大半却是被他自己手捂着往上，弄脏了刚刚换上的新棉毛衣。

姜承録猝不及防，都被他射愣了，呆呆地忘了去擦脸上暧昧的乳色液体。喻文波又在原地摊了好一会儿才回神，撑起身子跟他对视，眼里水汪汪，脸颊火辣辣。一时不知是该向被他射了小半脸的男友道歉，还是该责怪幼稚熊仔瞎胡闹玩过火，刚换上的内衣，明天要怎么跟老妈交代啊。

他这一副罕见的呆萌神情却是给姜承録的胡闹心情添砖加瓦火上浇油，就地被按倒，双腿被分开，之前在高潮中自行分泌了肠液润滑的肉穴被两指撑开，伸进去简单地按压扩张。他还没来得及扯着嗓子喊shy哥慢点，姜承錄就直接莽撞地一捅到底了。

熟悉的节奏，暴雨狂风，狠戾温柔，喻文波被插得身体应激性紧缩了一下，便又安心躺倒，身心全都托付给他。嘴里还不受控制地嗯嗯啊啊帮他打着拍，被蛮力分开在两边的双腿也环上拼命往自己身体里捣的窄腰。触感光滑，才发现这人浑身上下已然脱得精光，独留自己身上这一件土嗨傻帽沾着精液的棉毛衫隔在两人中间。

他的一丝走神被第一上单敏锐地捕捉到，这简直就是对爱人那方面能力的最大的挑衅了。姜承錄立马报复式地加快节奏捣得更深，满屋子都是噗哧水声混着大腿拍击臀肉的啪啪声。坏心眼的熊仔还每次都恶意磨过凸起的某一点，弄得喻文波苦不堪言，叫都叫不出，只能无辜张着嘴作出“啊、啊”的口型却是发不出实质的声音。不算特别长的腿也在姜承録的疯狂抽插中滑下，垂落在两边。

姜承録紧紧抱着他又是干了数十下，才捞起那无力的双腿重新环上自己腰间，然后死死压住人射进他已经湿漉泥泞的身体里。

他们相拥着又陷在床中央温存了会儿，才一起去浴室清理。喻文波又套回那条灰色的笨拙的加厚的土嗨棉毛裤，然后把自己整个儿埋在男友温暖的胸膛里。

这是姜承録陪他过的第一个年夜，在他从小睡到大的床上，他难得的不想再装什么钢筋水泥的混世小魔王。

于是姜承録抱着软软的小朋友，埋头到颈间轻嗅他宽松的棉毛衫上半是牛奶半是少年情液的味道。

两条长腿一伸，将小小只的恋人夹紧，锁在自己怀里面。

新年快乐，晚安，好眠。


End file.
